<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's a Crowd by Fangirl7000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596476">Three's a Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl7000/pseuds/Fangirl7000'>Fangirl7000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Last Tango In Halifax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl7000/pseuds/Fangirl7000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Kate are on there date night when they bump into a stood up Gillian. They invite Gillian to eat with them and the night takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gillian Greenwood/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson, Kate McKenzie/Caroline McKenzie-Dawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate and Caroline have been married for five years now. Flora is settling into school nicely. Caroline loves her new school and Kate is head of Languages.</p>
<p>After a long day at work, Kate meets Caroline in her office. <br/>“Hello.” Kate says softly as she peeks her head through the door.<br/>“Hello Kate.”<br/>Caroline is still sitting at her desk, working on her computer. Kate puts her bag down and makes her way over to sit in Caroline's lap. Caroline smiles.<br/>“I’ve missed you today.” Kate says.<br/>“Me too. I haven’t seen you since the first period.”<br/>Kate kisses Caroline. A lingering peck.<br/>“Are you looking forward to tonight?” Kate asks<br/>“Shit! I totally forgot.”<br/>“Caroline!” Kate says with disappointment in her voice.<br/>“Sorry love, I’ve had a lot on today.”<br/>“You still want to go, don’t you?”<br/>“Yes, of course I do.”<br/>Kate smiles and leans in for another kiss from her wife.<br/>“I’ve just got to send this email and then I’m finished.”<br/>“Okay, meet me in the car.”<br/>“Okay love, I’ll be 5 minutes.”<br/>Kate picks up her bag and makes her way out of the office. Caroline watches her walk out. She gulps down the last of her tea and sends her last email for the day.<br/>Caroline makes her way out of her school and meets her wife in their car. </p>
<p>“What time is dinner then?”<br/>“I booked the table for seven-thirty.” Kate replied.<br/>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>Caroline drives them back home. Flora is at Raf and Ellie’s for a sleepover with Calamity. They get home. Kate puts her bag down and takes off her coat. She makes her way upstairs to the bathroom. She runs herself a bath. She comes back down to get herself a glass of wine for the bath. Caroline had already got the bottle open and a glass poured for her wife. <br/>“Thankyou.”<br/>“I know you like to have a glass in the bath.”<br/>They both smile at each other before Kate makes her way back upstairs. Caroline takes a sip of her wine. She starts doing the washing up from breakfast. Herself and Kate never have enough time in the mornings to do it. They drop Flora off at Alan and Celia’s every morning so they can get into work on time. <br/>Kate undresses and checks the temperature of the water. It’s too hot. She runs the cold water until she’s happy. She gets in and relaxes after an intense day at work.<br/>After a few minutes the bathroom door opens. It’s Caroline. <br/>“Just gonna jump in the shower.” <br/>“Get in here with me.”<br/>“You sure?” Caroline knows Kate loves her baths. It’s her perfect relaxing space where Flora can’t run in on her thanks to a lock on the door.<br/>“Please.”<br/>Caroline strips off her clothes. She unbuttons her shirt and slips her pencil skirt down her perfect legs. She grabs her hair clip off of the side and puts her hair up. She steps into the bubbles and lays her back against Kate’s chest.<br/>“Listen to that. The beauty of a silent house.” Kate whispers into Caroline’s ear.<br/>They both chuckle.<br/>“We haven’t had a date night for so long.” Caroline says.<br/>“I know. I think we should start doing it more often, now that Flora just loves to stay over with Calamity.”<br/>“Yes, I totally agree.”<br/>Caroline is stroking Kate’s legs under the bubbles.<br/>Kate gets her soap and makes a lather in her hands. She runs her hands over Caroline’s chest and makes her way down to her breasts. She begins to massage her wife’s floating breasts as Caroline tilts her head back to kiss Kate. Their lips meet. Soft and gentle. Slowly taking in every touch. Caroline feels Kate’s tongue enter her mouth. She moans. As the kiss deepens, Kate traces her fingertips between her wife’s breasts, down her stomach, through her wet curls, until she reaches Caroline’s beautiful folds. Kate begins to search for her lover's clit. She can always find it. She begins to tease until she suddenly stops.<br/>“What are you doing.” Caroline asks, a little bit breathless.<br/>Kate says nothing and gets up out of the bath. Caroline gets a good look at her wife’s glistening body.<br/>“Don’t want to be late.” Kate says with a smirk.</p>
<p>They both get dressed and have another glass of wine. <br/>“I can’t believe you just did that to me.”<br/>“What?” Kate laughs.<br/>“You're such a tease Kate.”<br/>“It’s going to be an interesting night.”</p>
<p>After a short trip in a taxi, they arrive at a beautiful Italian restaurant. Caroline takes Kate’s hand and leads them to the entrance.<br/>“Mckenzie- Dawson.” <br/>The women are led to their table for two by a waitress.<br/>“What can I get you two ladies to drink?”<br/>Caroline and Kate look at the wine menu.<br/>“A Chardonnay?” Kate suggests.<br/>“Perfect” Caroline agrees.<br/>The waitress leaves the table to get their wine.<br/>“I’m going to be wired all night. Sitting so close to you. I can’t touch you here. Not how I want to. How I need to, Kate.”<br/>“You're going to have to wait aren’t you.”<br/>“Is that Gillian?” Caroline catches a glimpse of Gillian at the bar.<br/>Kate turns around to look.<br/>“Yeah it is.”<br/>Gillian spots the two women. She smiles and raises her hand to wave. Gillian looks at her watch. She gets down off her stool and makes her way over to Kate and Caroline.<br/>“Hello, Gillian.”<br/>“Hello.” She replies.<br/>“What are you doing here?” Kate asks.<br/>“Well, I was supposed to be on a date. I think I’ve been stood up.”<br/>“Oh no. You can join us if you want.”<br/>Caroline nudges Kate under the table. Kate looks at her.<br/>“No, no. I couldn’t.”<br/>“It’s fine Gillian. Please.” Kate says.<br/>“Everything okay ladies?” The waitress asks.<br/>“Can we have a bigger table please.”</p>
<p>The three women are moved to a bigger table. They order food. <br/>“So who were you supposed to be meeting?” Caroline asks Gillian.<br/>“Well I don’t know whether to be embarrassed or you two are the only people I can talk about it with.” Gillian says with a chuckle.<br/>“Why? Who is he?” Caroline asks.<br/>“She.”<br/>Kate and Caroline look at each other confused.<br/>“I was supposed to be meeting a woman called Frankie. I went to school with her.”<br/>“Is she gay?” Kate asked.<br/>“Yeah, I bumped into her last week and we got talking. She told me she had been married to another Woman from school. They got divorced last year.”<br/>“Yes, and...” Caroline wanted her to explain further.<br/>“She had always thought I was gay at school.”<br/>“What made her think that!”<br/>“I don’t know, I didn’t want to ask. I was a bit shocked. She had just asked me out.”<br/>“Why did you say yes? You're straight.” Caroline asked.<br/>“I don’t know really. I was interested.” Gillian pauses. “I have been with women before.”<br/>Caroline chokes on her wine. “What are you talking about!”<br/>“I’ve been with women in the past.”<br/>“Really?” Kate asks.<br/>“Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe?”<br/>“No, it’s just that…”<br/>“You're so straight Gillian.” Caroline finishes Kate’s sentence.<br/>There is silence for a moment until they all burst out laughing.<br/>“Well I wasn’t expecting the night to go quite like this.” Caroline jests.<br/>“Me neither.” Gillian responds.</p>
<p>The three women have finished their food.<br/>“Thank you for letting me join you tonight. I’ve really enjoyed myself.” <br/>“That’s okay, it’s been really nice.” Kate responds.<br/>“Do you wanna come back to ours for a drink?” Caroline asks.<br/>Kate looks over at her wife confused.<br/>“Yeah I’d love to.” Gillian replies swiftly. This was unusual for Gillian; she’d normally decline, but after a few glasses of wine she’s up for anything.<br/>“Right then, I’ll go and book us a taxi.” Says Caroline <br/>Caroline leaves the table and heads outside, away from the noise of the busy restaurant. Kate and Gillian are left alone together for the first time. <br/>“I’ve seen the way you look at Caroline.” Kate puts Gillian on the spot.<br/>“I don’t know what you're talking about Kate.”<br/>“You don’t have to lie to me gillian. I can’t blame you. She’s fucking gorgeous.”<br/>Gillian lets out a smile. <br/>“It gives me a funny feeling when I see the way you interact with her. It's a really good feeling.”<br/>“What are you trying to say?”<br/>Caroline returns to the table and notices the women in an intense conversation.<br/>“What have you two been talking about?”<br/>“Nothing.” Both women say in unison.<br/>Kate and Gillian look at each other and smirk.</p>
<p>All three women leave the table and wait outside for the taxi. Kate and Caroline are standing next to each other holding hands. Gillian is smoking. Gillian looks over to the two women. Kate is whispering in Caroline’s ear. Caroline kisses Kate’s cheek. Kate pulls Caroline in for a deep kiss. Kate was never usually this confident kissing Caroline in public, but she wanted to see how Gillian would react.<br/>“Kate!” Caroline pulls away from the kiss.<br/>“Sorry” Caroline apologises to Gillian.<br/>“Please don’t apologise. Carry on.”<br/>The taxi arrives. Kate and Caroline get in the back and Gillian sits in the front.<br/>Caroline places her hand on Kate’s leg. They smile at each other. Kate leans in to kiss Caroline. It was passionate this time. She moaned into Caroline’s mouth. Loud enough for Gillian to hear.<br/>“Are you sure you want me to come back, we can do this another time.” <br/>“No it’s fine.” Kate answers before Caroline can say anything. Caroline looks at Kate as if to say that was the prefect opportunity to get rid of her.<br/>“I’ve seen the way you look at her.” Kate whispers into Caroline’s ear.<br/>Caroline looks confused.<br/>“I don’t”<br/>Kate kisses her wife to stop her speaking.<br/>“I’ve been watching you both all night.” Kate whispers into her wife’s ear once more.</p>
<p>Gillian is getting turned on. She can hear the kisses and the moaning. She can hear them pulling at each other's clothes. She feels embarrassed about how she feels. She doesn’t really understand. She thinks about kissing Caroline. She closes her eyes and imagines she’s in Kate's position.</p>
<p>“Were here.” Gillian announces.<br/>Kate pays the driver as the other two women get out and make their way to the front door. Caroline opens the door. </p>
<p>“Red or white?” Caroline asks.<br/>“Have you got any whiskey?” Gillian asks.<br/>“Sure. We’ve got nothing to mix with it though.” <br/>“It’s okay, I don’t need to mix anything with it thank you.”<br/>“I’ll have a whiskey as well please.” Kate says.<br/>Caroline opens a bottle of red for herself and pours Kate and Gillian’s whiskey over some ice.<br/>“Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”<br/>Gillian and Kate look terrified. <br/>“Don’t.” Caroline states.<br/>“Please Kate, don’t.”<br/>Caroline and Gillian speak at the same time. They look at each other wondering what the other is talking about. They don’t know Kate has spoken to both of them about the way they look at each other.<br/>“There is something going on with you two. I can see it.”<br/>“Kate, what are you talking about? We’re married. Tell her there’s nothing going on Gillian.”<br/>“Don’t lie Gillian.” Kate demands.<br/>“I mean I do find myself thinking about you more than I should. I know it’s wrong. I find you very attractive.” <br/>“Do you feel the same Caroline?” Kate asks.<br/>“No, of course not.”<br/>Gillian looks down at the floor embarrassed.<br/>“I’m gonna leave now. I’m sorry.”<br/>“Stop. Come here Gillian.”<br/>Kate grabs Gillian by the hand. She grabs Caroline’s hand too. Caroline is sitting down. Kate is standing in between the two women.<br/>“Stand up Caroline.” Kate says.<br/>Caroline stands up. Still holding Gillian’s hand, Kate kisses Caroline. Caroline looks at Gillian as she kisses her wife. Gillian stares Caroline straight in the eyes. Kate pulls Gillian close. Kate places Gillian’s hand on Caroline’s waist. Kate pulls away from the kiss and kisses Gillian. She lets her tongue explore Gillian’s mouth. Caroline watches. She can’t believe what’s happening. Kate pulls away from Gillian and steps back. Caroline and Gillian are standing right in front of each other. Caroline leans in to kiss Gillian for the first time. It isn’t slow and soft. They really kiss eachother. It’s as if they have wanted to kiss each other for years.<br/>“Fucking hell.” Kate lets out.<br/>“Is this really okay, Kate?”<br/>“Yes, love. It’s really something.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>